


four (life)times where tobio looks for hinata + the one where hinata finds him

by flosrobur



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mention of blood, No Beta, Oikawa - mention, Yachi - mention, alternate universe - different lifetimes, the death only happens once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25179499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flosrobur/pseuds/flosrobur
Summary: wherein tobio pines for hinata.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 45





	four (life)times where tobio looks for hinata + the one where hinata finds him

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is very self indulgent and just a kind of smth i made to de-stress from ol classes.

The first time Kageyama Tobio encountered Hinata Shouyou, they were witches.

“Gryffindor!” The sorting hat exclaimed. Hinata Shouyou grinned brightly as he stood up and ran excitedly towards the direction of the table with the loudest cheers. 

“With that hair of course he is,” someone in the crowd sneered. Kageyama does not know why but something in him wanted to find the sneering bastard to punch him in the face, though he does not get the satisfaction of doing so.

“Kageyama Tobio!” 

When he heard his name, Kageyama walked up the stairs leading to the small stool. He sat down and held his breath, feeling the brush of the sorting hat on his forehead. "Slytherin," the hat had screamed. 

Kageyama stood up and walked to the direction of the Slytherin table. His eyes, though, were glued on the orange haired boy happily conversing with the people around him like it wasn’t his first day in Hogwarts. 

Kageyama thinks he just witnessed the sun.

  
  


—

  
  


The second time, they were demigods. Hinata, son of Apollo, was competitive and bright as ever. Kageyama, son of the goddess Nike, could only stare at the other. He could not find the courage to approach the other boy, so he watched him from afar as he shone brightly among everyone else. 

A game of capture the flag brought them together one day. Hinata, with his skills in almost everything as a child of the sun god and as someone who generally just liked learning and improving — Kageyama had known this — had cornered Kageyama, who was guarding the flag with his life.

"It'll take much more than your speed to take this from me." Kageyama smirked. 

Hinata had chuckled, Kageyama did everything in his power to not let his guard down. "Oh, I know!" The shorter one exclaimed. 

"But I really don't like losing either," Hinata said before he disappeared from Kageyama's line of sight. He made his way to Kageyama's unguarded side but Kageyama was fast on his feet.

In the end their team had won, Kageyama was not the child of Nike for nothing. But in that moment, he had been near the sun, and he craved for it's warmth. 

— 

This time it was the games. 

Hinata Shouyou had volunteered in the place of his sister, everyone knows because that rarely happened in District 7. Kageyama Tobio was a past victor, which qualified him to be a mentor. The first days in the train were rocky. Although Hinata was very determined to win, he was unskilled.

“A fire!” Hinata exclaimed during breakfast one day, “It’ll keep me warm at night!”

Kageyama threw a spoon across the table. “Dumbass! If you want to die early then sure!”

“The smoke and the light will attract people, making you vulnerable at night,” Yachi, the female tribute, informed Hinata.

“Oh!” Hinata nodded his head. “Okay so no fires then.”

Oikawa, the escort assigned by the Capitol to District 12, chuckled upon hearing their conversation. “Kageyama why don’t you tell them about sponsors?”

Kageyama _hated_ this lifetime. 

The minute the timer went off, indicating the start of the games, he felt his heart climb to his throat. He did not bid Hinata goodbye, it had something to do with fearing attachment. Even before the games, he made sure he stayed a good distance away from the bright shining boy who could change his sour mood with a smile. Kageyama does not know why, but Hinata kept bugging him when he could, asking the most bizarre questions he could think of.

_Attachment would only mean pain,_ Kageyama thought to himself. He remembered his time as a tribute, the betrayal he felt when the other tribute from their district sold him out for a chance of gaining alliance. Kageyama sneered. 

Kageyama hated this lifetime and he remembered why. It happened on the last day, Kageyama dared to hope, dared to believe that at least one of his tributes could come out alive. Then, like a flash of lightning, a spear goes through Hinata’s back. There was blood, the sound of a canon — clear and loud, and ringing inside Kageyama’s ear, he wanted to tear them off — the camera focused on Hinata’s face. A bright smile graced his lips. Kageyama wanted to disappear right there and then. He could not process anything until he felt a touch on his shoulder, probably Oikawa. 

Kageyama never accepted to mentor tributes ever again.

— 

Then they were rivals, partners, and rivals again. The _freak duo,_ everyone liked to call them.

Kageyama never stopped being amazed with the force that is Hinata Shouyou. He burns so bright that no one could help but look at him, he may be lacking in height but his presence was always so big. He always stood out, one way or another.

Hinata smiled at him from the other side of the court. Kageyama smirked. It had been years since they played against each other, and today it was a big court, with almost all of Japan watching. It was surreal.

They kept in touch, of course, when Hinata was in Brazil. In the rare occasion where they could see each other via a video call, it would always be Hinata gushing about his day, his adventures, and beach volleyball. Kageyama was always glad to let him ramble on, occasionally calling the other man a dumbass and maybe a small whispered “I miss you.”

Now that Kageyama has seen Hinata in the flesh after so many years, he wanted to enjoy this moment. He knew Hinata would give it his all, and Kageyama would not go down without a fight. So he inhaled the scent of Air Salonpas, focused his eyes on the net in front of him, and gave the play his all.

—

  
  


There is a man Hinata has been staring at for a few minutes now, he looks very familiar. Not the, ‘I’ve seen you on tv!’ kind of way, it’s more like ‘I can’t help but feel like I’ve met you before, my soul knows who you are’ kind of familiar. There is a certain longing inside him, a certain pull that tugs him to the strangers direction.

The world is bustling with life, but he is focusing on the stranger that looks like he is about to punch the vending machine any minute now. The usual black and white around Hinata seems to be brighter than usual. _Just one touch,_ Hinata thinks. _One touch and I’ll know who you are._

So Hinata allows his feet to lead him to the stranger. Mr. Familiar is handsome, pretty even, his hair is a deep shade of black (like everyone’s hair is) — _but_ _they look soft._ Hinata clears his throat, catching the stranger’s attention. The man whips his head at Hinata’s direction after pressing a button. He’s eyes widen slightly before going back to its neutral state, which looks like a scowl. Hinata chuckles.

“Hi!” Hinata waves, jumping slightly. The man leans down to take his drink from the machine before answering Hinata.

He gives Hinata an awkward smile. “H-hello.”

“Please don’t be creeped out, but I’ve been staring at you for a few minutes because you looked really _really_ familiar.” Hinata scratches the back of his head. He shyly offers his hand and grins. “I’m Hinata Shouyou.”

Hinata swears the stranger’s eyes sparkled just a millisecond, before he accepts Hinata’s hand and nods. “I’m Kageyama Tobio.”

The world around them suddenly bursts into colors.The painting of the buildings surrounding them pops up, the flowers are violet, pink, yellow, the sky is blue, everything is brighter than before — _but they have color now._ Hinata gasps, he directs his gaze back at the man — Kageyama, now — and finds that his hair is still as dark as ink. Kageyama smiles.

“ _I found you,_ ” Hinata whispers.

**Author's Note:**

> for clarification;
> 
> \- Hogwarts AU  
> \- Percy Jackson AU  
> \- The Hunger Games AU  
> \- Haikyuu!!  
> \- a world where you can only see colors once you touch you soulmates hand
> 
> hope you enjoyed it! <3


End file.
